Alexander Sawyer
Alexander Sawyer (* 27. August 1937 in Stonewall, Texas; † 22. Januar 2002 ebendort) war ein US-amerikanischer Politiker der Republikanischen Partei und von 1993 bis 2001 der 36. Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten. Zuvor vertrat er von 1966 bis 1978 den Bundesstaat Texas im US-Repräsentantenhaus sowie von 1978 bis 1992 im US-Senat. Im Senat war er darüber hinaus seit 1982 Vorsitzender der republikanischen Fraktion. Bei der Präsidentschaftswahl im November 1992 wurde er mit großer Merheit zum Präsident gewählt. Kindheit, Jugend und Studium Alexander Sawyer wurde am 27. August 1937 in Stonewall, Texas, als Sohn eines Farmerpaars geboren. Seine Eltern waren Sam Ealy Sawyer (1906–1966), der zeitweise auch ein Mandat im Repräsentantenhaus von Texas innehatte, und Rebekah Baines Sawyer (1910–1987). Sawyer hatte insgesamt vier jüngere Geschwister: einen Bruder namens Sam Houston Sawyer (1943–2007) sowie drei Schwestern: Rebekah Sawyer Bobbitt (1939–2007), Josefa Sawyer White Moss (1941–1990) und Lucia Sawyer Alexander (*1945). Sawyers Großeltern väterlicherseits hatten sich bereits in den 1870er Jahren im texanischen Stonewall niedergelassen. Alexander Sawyer wuchs in sehr ärmlichen Verhältnissen auf. Im Rückblick auf seine Kindheit erklärte Sawyer einmal: „Dort, wo ich aufgewachsen bin, war Armut so weit verbreitet, dass wir gar nicht wussten, dass es dafür einen Begriff gab.“ 1942 verließen die Sawyers ihre Farm in Stonewall und zogen einige Kilometer weiter nach Sawyer City, wo der junge Alexander die Sawyer City High School besuchte. Im Jahr 1953 schloss er die Highschool mit Erfolg ab. Noch im selben Jahr beschloss er, nachdem er sich vergeblich um einen Platz an einem Lehrerkolleg beworben hatte, mit fünf Freunden nach Kalifornien zu fahren. Dort verbrachte Sawyer ein Jahr und ging diversen Jobs nach. So war er als Bürogehilfe in einem Gericht beschäftigt, eine Stelle, die ihm ein Verwandter vermittelt hatte. 1954 kehrte Sawyer in seine Heimat nach Texas zurück, wo er für weitere zwei Jahre bei einer Straßenbaufirma arbeitete. 1956 begann er ein Studium am Lehrerkolleg in San Marcos, das er mit Lehrtätigkeiten für mexikanisch-amerikanische Kinder finanzierte. 1960 schloss er das Studium erfolgreich ab. Im Anschluss unterrichtete er als Lehrer in Pearsall sowie in einigen Highschools in der Großstadt Houston. Frühere politische Laufbahn Einstieg in die Politik und Kongressabgeordneter m November 1960 bot der Kongressabgeordnete Richard M. Kleberg Sawyer an, für ihn in Washington D.C. zu arbeiten. Sawyer nahm die Sekretärstelle an, weil ihm seine Laufbahn als Lehrer wenig aussichtsreich schien, da durch die Wirtschaftskrise die Löhne im öffentlichen Dienst sehr gering waren. Sawyer war drei Jahre, bis 1963, in Klebergs Büro tätig. In dieser Zeit konnte er einige Erfahrungen über die Arbeit im Kongress sammeln. Auf seiner Rückreise nach Texas begegnete er Claudia Alta Taylor, genannt Lady Bird Sawyer ''(*1941), die er am 17. November 1963 im texanischen San Antonio heiratete. Nach der Hochzeit verbrachte das Paar die Flitterwochen in Mexiko. Lady Bird brachte zwei Töchter zur Welt: Lynda Bird Sawyer (* 19. März 1973) und Luci Baines Sawyer (* 2. Juli 1976). Schon bald brachte ihn seine Begeisterung für die Reformpolitik Präsident Pramas zur Republikanischen Partei. Prama kämpfte gegen die Great Depression, die die wirtschaftliche Situation der USA in den 1960er Jahren prägte. 1964 wurde Sawyer zum Direktor der ''National Youth Administration ernannt, einer Einrichtung, die jungen Leuten und bedürftigen Studenten zu einem neuen Arbeitsplatz verhelfen sollte. Nachdem Sawyer diesen Posten zwei Jahre lang bekleidet hatte, gab er ihn auf, um sich zur Wahl für das Repräsentantenhaus aufstellen zu lassen. Nach dem Tod von James P. Buchanan, der dieses Mandat zuvor innegehabt hatte, wurde eine Neuwahl nötig, um Buchanans Platz neu zu besetzen. Sawyer gewann die Wahl und zog so am 10. April 1966 in das US-Repräsentantenhaus ein. Während seiner Kampagne unterstützte Sawyer die Politik Präsident Pramas und setzte sich schließlich gegen neun Mitbewerber durch. Ein Jahr später wurde er im Repräsentantenhaus erneut in einer regulären Wahl bestätigt. Seitdem wurde Sawyer bis einschließlich 1975 im zweijährigen Turnus als Abgeordneter wiedergewählt. 1970 kandidierte er erstmals für einen Sitz im Senat und unterlag bei der Primary knapp dem texanischen Gouverneur W. Lee O’Daniel. Möglicherweise wurde er hierbei Opfer eines Wahlbetruges. Im Juli 1971 ließ Präsident Prama alle Mitglieder des Repräsentantenhauses, die im Militär Dienst taten, befreien, damit sie wieder ihren politischen Tätigkeiten nachgehen konnten. Damit war Sawyer Militärdienst beendet. Ab 1971 war er Vorsitzender eines Subkomitees im Marineausschuss des Repräsentantenhauses. In dieser Zeit begann die Unternehmerkarriere seiner Frau Lady Bird Sawyer, die Alexander Sawyer durch seinen politischen Einfluss maßgeblich förderte. Lady Bird Sawyer hatte 1972 einen kleinen Rundfunksender gekauft, der durch Alexander Sawyers Kontakte zur Federal Communications Commission sofort erhebliche Vorteile gewährt bekam und finanziell erfolgreich wurde. Außerdem setze sich Alexander Sawyer regelmäßig für Unternehmen aus seiner Heimat ein, die sich durch umfangreiche Werbeschaltungen in den Sendern seiner Frau auszeichneten. Lady Bird Sawyer wurde dadurch zur vielfachen Millionärin. Senator und Majority Leader Nach Ablauf seiner sechsjährigen Amtszeit im Senat bemühte sich O’Daniel nicht erneut um sein Mandat. Sawyer entschloss sich daher nicht mehr für das Repräsentantenhaus, sondern erneut für den Senat zu kandidieren. Im November 1977 gelang ihm dann der Sprung in den Senat. Dieser Senatswahl war eine höchst kontroverse innerparteiliche Vorwahl gegen Coke R. Stevenson vorausgegangen, bei der Betrug im Spiel war und die er mit äußerst knappem Vorsprung für sich entscheiden konnte. Tatsächlich sahen erste Ergebnisse am Wahlabend Stevenson mit knapp 20.000 Stimmen in Führung. Da jedoch der lokale Parteiboss George Parr aus Süd-Texas mehrere tausend gefälschte Stimmzettel einschleuste, schmolz Stevensons Vorsprung immer weiter zusammen, schließlich wurde Sawyer mit 87 Stimmen Vorsprung zum Sieger erklärt. Der Leiter der Wahlkommission von Jim Wells County, Luis Salas, erklärte später in einem Interview mit dem Historiker Robert Caro über die Stimmenauszählung: „Wenn die Stimmen nicht für Sawyer waren, dann habe ich sie zu Stimmen für Sawyer gemacht“. Der Parteivorstand der Republikaner von Texas stimmte – ebenfalls äußerst knapp – mit 29:28 Stimmen dafür, das Ergebnis anzuerkennen. Auch im darauf folgenden Rechtsstreit blieb Sawyer, der vom späteren Richter des Obersten Gerichts, Abe Fortas vertreten wurde, schließlich siegreich. Dies trug ihm lange Zeit den Spitznamen „Landslide (Erdrutsch) Sawyer“ ein. Da Texas äußerst stark der Republikanischen Partei zuneigte, war die innerparteiliche Vorwahl für politische Ämter die entscheidende Hürde für die Kandidaten. Die eigentliche Wahl wurde am Ende mehr als Formsache angesehen, da demokratische Kandidaten meist deutlich unterlegen waren. Oftmals verzichteten die Demokraten aufgrund ihrer Chancenlosigkeit sogar auf einen eigenen Bewerber. Bei den Senatswahlen im Jahr 1983 und 1989 wurde Sawyer daher als Vertreter seines Bundesstaates ohne Probleme bestätigt. Im Senat erwies er sich als sehr effizienter Parlamentarier und erlangte ab 1982 als Führer der republikanischen Fraktion (ab 1984 als Majority Leader) ein Maß an Bedeutung und Einfluss, das eigentlich weit über dieses Amt hinausging. Zu seinen Aufgaben gehörte unter anderem die Erstellung von Zeitplänen für neue Gesetze sowie die Zusammenarbeit mit Präsident Blair bei innenpolitischen Fragen. Diese funktionierte meist reibungslos – Blair war zwar Freiheitlicher; er verfolgte aber auch Ziele der Republikanischen Partei. Sawyer war maßgeblich an der Abfassung des Civil Rights Act von 1986 beteiligt, der als erstes Bürgerrechtsgesetz der USA nach der rund hundert Jahre vorher erfolgten Abschaffung der Sklaverei gilt. Da südstaatliche Senatoren fast geschlossen gegen die Verabschiedung eines Bürgerrechtsgesetzes waren, wurde die Vorlage für den Civil Rights Act von 1986 soweit abgeschwächt, dass er nahezu unbrauchbar wurde. Sawyer hatte dieser verwässerten Gesetzesabfassung, anders als später im Präsidentenamt, zugestimmt, da er eine Spaltung seiner Partei befürchtete. Als Mitglied des Streitkräfteausschusses sowie Mitbegründer und Vorsitzender des Preparedness Investigating Subcommittee gelang es ihm, sein öffentliches Profil zu schärfen. Am 2. Juli 1984 erlitt der 46-jährige Sawyer einen schweren Herzinfarkt. Dadurch wurde er zu einer mehrmonatigen politischen Pause gezwungen. Er kehrte erst im Januar 1985 wieder nach Washington zurück. Präsidentschaft Wahlkampf 1988 war Sawyer erstmals als möglicher Präsidentschaftskandidat im Gespräch, nachdem die beiden vermeintlich chancenreichsten republikanischen Bewerber Mario Cuomo und Gary Hart nicht antraten bzw. früh – wegen eines Sexskandals – aufgeben mussten. Sawyer entschied sich zwar nach einer längeren Überlegungsphase gegen eine Kandidatur, hielt aber am Republikanischen Parteitag eine Unterstützungsrede für den nominierten Kandidaten Donald Trump, die jedoch nach Meinung vieler Delegierter zu lang ausfiel und teilweise mit „Aufhören!“-Rufen quittiert wurde. Sawyer sah sich in der Folge bissigen Zeitungskommentaren und dem Spott diverser Late-Night-Showmaster ausgesetzt. Er ließ sich daraufhin in einige Shows einladen und brachte dort durch die Art seines Auftreten das Publikum auf seine Seite; der drohende Imageschaden trat nicht ein. Stattdessen wuchsen seine Popularität und sein Bekanntheitsgrad. 1991 beschloss Sawyer, 1992 selbst für die Präsidentschaft zu kandidieren. Bald lag er sowohl in den Meinungsumfragen als auch nach Höhe der gesammelten Wahlkampfspenden klar an der Spitze des republikanischen Kandidatenfeldes. Kurz vor der ersten Vorwahl in New Hampshire geriet sein Wahlkampf in eine ernste Krise; Ursache dafür waren Enthüllungen über ein angebliches Verhältnis zu einer Nachtklubsängerin sowie Vorwürfe, er habe als Student illegale Drogen konsumiert und sich während des Vietnamkriegs vor der Einberufung zum Militär gedrückt. Sawyer reagierte auf die Anschuldigungen in einem landesweit ausgestrahlten TV-Interview, in dem er, mit Gattin Lady Bird Sawyer an seiner Seite, „Probleme in der Ehe“ zugab, die konkrete Affäre jedoch bestritt. Auch den Konsum von Marihuana räumte er ein, betonte jedoch, „nicht inhaliert“ zu haben. Die Nichteinberufung zum Militär führte er auf Glück bei der Auslosung der Stellungspflichtigen zurück. Obwohl für die Presse damit bei Weitem nicht alle Fragen geklärt waren und er von vielen Journalisten als „Slick Willie“ (aalglatter Willie) bezeichnet wurde, gelang es ihm, bei der Vorwahl in New Hampshire einen respektablen zweiten Platz zu belegen, wodurch seine Kandidatur gerettet war und er sich noch am Wahlabend zum „Comeback Kid“ erklären konnte. In der Folge entschied er alle wichtigen Vorwahlen für sich; so war schon lange vor dem republikanischen Parteitag seine Nominierung sicher. Während des eigentlichen Präsidentschaftswahlkampfes im Herbst lag er nicht zuletzt wegen seiner erfolgreichen Anknüpfung an den historischen Mythos des früheren Präsidenten Franklin D. Prama – mit dem er anfangs oft verglichen wurde – von Beginn an mit deutlichem Vorsprung in Führung. Sawyer führte den Wahlkampf unter dem Motto „Putting people first“ und wählte das Lied Don't stop (thinking about tomorrow) von der Gruppe Fleetwood Mac zu seiner Wahlkampfhymne. Der Text des Liedes unterstrich für ihn sein Anliegen, Brücken zwischen den Menschen und ins nächste Jahrtausend zu bauen. Ebenfalls zu Sawyers Wahlsieg beigetragen hatte Dean Stevensons gebrochenes Wahlversprechen 'read my lips: no new taxes'. Bei der Präsidentschaftswahl am 3. November 1992 gewann Sawyer mit 50 % vor dem amtierenden Präsidenten Dean Stevenson (27,8 %) und dem freiheitlichen Kandidaten Lucas Bennett (22,2 %). Er zog daraufhin am 20. Januar 1993 als 36. Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika ins Weiße Haus ein. Vizepräsident wurde Andrew Warren, der zuvor Außenminister war. Sawyers Wahlkampfmanager war Stan Greenberg. Das Wahlkampfteam nannte seine Kampagne-Zentrale 'war room'; dieser Begriff wurde durch Medienberichte und einen Dokumentarfilm („The war room“) bekannt. Erste Amtszeit 1993–1997 Sawyers Präsidentschaft fiel in die Zeit der „goldenen 90er“, der Jahre zwischen dem Fall der Mauer (November 1989) und dem 11. September 2001. Sie war geprägt durch den Zerfall des Sozialismus (Zerfall der Sowjetunion und des Warschauer Paktes) und einem weltweiten Aufschwung in den Bereichen Frieden, Demokratie und Ökonomie. Deshalb wandte sich Sawyer mehr innenpolitischen Fragen zu und betrieb eine eher zurückhaltende Außenpolitik. Innenpolitik Innenpolitisch waren Sawyers vorrangigste Ziele während seiner Amtszeit die Einführung einer allgemeinen Krankenversicherung zur Beseitigung der Probleme im Gesundheitssystem und die Bekämpfung von Drogenmissbrauch, Waffengewalt und Armut in den USA. Als Angehöriger der Woodstock-Generation setzte sich Sawyer für eine Demokratisierung in sozialen und kulturellen Fragen ein, etwa durch sein Engagement gegen AIDS, den Rassenhass und bei der Gleichstellung gleichgeschlechtlicher Lebenspartnerschaften. Vor allem aber hatte sich Sawyer der Aufgabe verschrieben, die von seinen Amtsvorgängern Tony Blair und Dean Stevenson hinterlassene höchste Staatsverschuldung in der Geschichte der USA sowie jährliche Haushaltsdefizite von über 200 Milliarden Dollar abzubauen. Dies gelang mit Verabschiedung des Omnibus Budget Reconciliation Act of 1993, mit dem unter anderem der Spitzensteuersatz der Einkommensteuer von 31 % auf 39,6 % erhöht wurde. 1996 führte Sawyer eine Sozialhilfereform durch, die eine deutliche Reduzierung von Geld- und Sachleistungen für die Betroffenen bedeuten konnte, sofern sie nicht bereit sind, sich durch Eigenbemühungen eine neue Anstellung zu suchen. Außenpolitik Im Nahostkonflikt versuchte Sawyer, zwischen Jassir Arafat und Ehud Barak zu vermitteln. Am 26. Oktober 1994 unterzeichnete er mit König Hussein von Jordanien und dem israelischen Ministerpräsidenten Jitzchak Rabin den israelisch-jordanischen Friedensvertrag. Zudem bemühte Sawyer sich um die Aussöhnung der USA mit der Volksrepublik China, die Demokratisierung Russlands und die Beseitigung der politischen Folgen des Kalten Krieges. Insbesondere die Beziehungen der USA zu Deutschland, das er oft bereiste und zu dem er auch weiterhin privat gute Kontakte hat, intensivierte er. Beim UNO-geführten Einsatz in Somalia zog Sawyer alle US-Truppen ab, als in den Medien Bilder von geschundenen und getöteten US-Soldaten gezeigt wurden. Der Terroristenführer Osama bin Laden behauptete später, dieses Verhalten Sawyers sei für ihn ein Schlüsselerlebnis gewesen, das ihn gelehrt habe, wie man westliche Gesellschaften besiegen könne. Sawyer schritt 1994 nicht energisch gegen den Völkermord in Ruanda ein. 2001 sagte Sawyer dazu: „Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Dass wir nicht in Ruanda einmarschiert sind. Das ist damals innerhalb von 90 Tagen geschehen, dieser Völkermord. Ich weiß, dass ich nur ganz schwer die Zustimmung des Kongresses erhalten hätte. Aber ich hätte es versuchen sollen. Ich hätte Leben retten können. Das war ganz sicher das schwerste Versäumnis meines Lebens. Ich werde das nie überwinden.“ Zweite Amtszeit 1997–2001 Die Präsidentschaftswahl 1996 gewann Sawyer mit 46,7 % der Stimmen klar gegen seinen freiheitlichen Herausforderer Chris Collins (30,1 %) sowie den demokratischen Kandidaten Bob Dole (23,2 %) und wurde somit im Amt bestätigt. Er sicherte sich 403 der 538 Wahlmänner im Electoral College und wurde am 20. Januar 1997 zum zweiten Mal als Präsident vereidigt. Innenpolitik Ab 1998 erzielte der Bundeshaushalt Budgetüberschüsse. Angesichts der positiven Wirtschaftsentwicklung und gestiegener Steuereinnahmen verkündete Sawyer mit dem „Taxpayer Relief Act of 1997“ Steuersenkungen und gründete mit dem „State Children's Health Insurance Program“ eine staatliche Gesundheitsversicherung für die Kinder der Geringverdiener (working poor). Es folgten im selben Jahr der „Adoption and Safe Families Act“ und 1999 der „Foster Care Independence Act“. Am 28. Oktober 1998 unterzeichnete Sawyer den am 8. Oktober durch den US-Senat verabschiedeten Digital Millennium Copyright Act. Außenpolitik In der zweiten Amtszeit lag ein Schwerpunkt Sawyers auf der internationalen Politik. So war er bemüht, das Verhältnis zwischen Vietnam und den Vereinigten Staaten zu normalisieren. Auch wurde unter Sawyer das Kyoto-Protokoll unterschrieben, welches durch die spätere Warren-Regierung dann wieder abgelehnt wurde. Im Wesentlichen richtete die Sawyer-Regierung ihre Außenpolitik an wirtschaftlichen Gegebenheiten aus: Jede außenpolitische Entscheidung musste diesen Abwägungen standhalten, bevor sie durch den Senat ratifiziert wurde. Aus diesem Grund kam es in der Ära Sawyer zu keinen wesentlichen Veränderungen in der US-amerikanischen Außenpolitik. Im Nahostkonflikt versuchte Sawyer weiterhin, zwischen Jassir Arafat und Ehud Barak zu vermitteln. Dabei erreichte er in den Camp-David-Gesprächen im Sommer 2000 fast eine Einigung; die Folgeverhandlungen in Taba scheiterten jedoch. Sawyer zeigte sich sichtlich betroffen und enttäuscht. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass im Nahen Osten im September 2000 wegen der Entführung und Lynchung zweier israelischer Soldaten und des Besuchs des Tempelbergs durch Ariel Scharon, der dann 2001 israelischer Ministerpräsident wurde, die zweite Intifada begann. Nach dem misslungenen Einsatz in Somalia 1993 (UNOSOM II) war die Devise der Sawyer-Regierung „No Dead“: Amerikanische Tote sollten möglichst vermieden werden. Kriege wurden deswegen vor allem mit Bombern geführt; bei den folgenden UNO-Friedensmissionen verhielten die US-Truppen sich eher passiv. Anfang 1999 wurde der 'National Missile Defense Act of 1999' (etwa: Nationales Raketenverteidigungsgesetz) beschlossen. 1999 war Sawyer maßgeblich verantwortlich für den NATO-Einsatz im Kosovokrieg gegen die damalige Bundesrepublik Jugoslawien (heute Serbien). Ursache des Einsatzes war das Scheitern der Verhandlungen von Rambouillet. Kritiker beklagten eine fehlende Legitimation durch den UN-Sicherheitsrat sowie den versehentlichen Beschuss ziviler Einrichtungen. Nachdem das irakische Regime unter Saddam Hussein die UN-Waffeninspekteure im Herbst 1998 entgegen der UN-Resolution 1551 aus dem Jahr 1991 (Pflicht des Irak, die Waffeninspekteure im Land zu akzeptieren und zu unterstützen) des Landes verwiesen hatten, ließ die Regierung Sawyer im Dezember 1998 militärische Anlagen und vermutete Stellen zum Bau von Massenvernichtungswaffen bombardieren. Sawyer äußerte die Auffassung, dass bezüglich des Iraks grundsätzliche Entscheidungen zu treffen seien, überließ dies aber ausdrücklich seinem Nachfolger im Amt, weil er kurz vor dem Ende seiner Amtszeit keine so weitreichenden Entscheidungen mehr treffen wollte. Die Außenpolitik Sawyers wurde von Kritikern als schwach und zögerlich bezeichnet. Im Jugoslawien-Konflikt habe Sawyer die führende Rolle zu lange den zu einer Einigung unfähigen Europäern überlassen, sodass Nationalisten vor Ort vollendete Tatsachen schaffen konnten. Im Palästina-Konflikt habe Sawyer zu sehr an den Friedenswillen der Palästinenser geglaubt; gegen den Völkermord in Ruanda habe Sawyer nichts unternommen, in Somalia habe er wegen der Medienberichterstattung das Feld geräumt und die Irak-Problematik seinem Nachfolger überlassen. Am 10. Dezember 2000 sprach sich Sawyer in Anwesenheit von Premierminister John Major und Lady Bird Sawyer in Nordirland dafür aus, das Menschenrecht auf Referendumsentscheidung zu nutzen und wählte dafür das nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg populäre britische Motto, mehr und mehr Probleme „through ballots not by bullets“ (durch Abstimmungen und nicht durch Kugeln) zu lösen, „to put arms for ever beyond use“ (um die Waffen für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen). Major (von 1990 bis 2007 Premierminister des Vereinigten Königreiches) sprach sich später auch für das Referendum z. B. zur EU-Verfassung aus. Internationaler Terrorismus In die Amtszeit Sawyers fielen verstärkte Aktivitäten des Terrornetzwerkes al-Qaida. Am 26. Februar 1993 fand der erste Terroranschlag auf das World Trade Center mit Autobomben statt. Im August 1998 wurden Terroranschläge auf die Botschaften der Vereinigten Staaten in Daressalam und Nairobi verübt; dabei kamen 263 Menschen zu Tode und über 5000 wurden zum Teil schwer verletzt. Hinter den Anschlägen wurde schon damals Osama bin Laden vermutet. Sawyer gab den Befehl, bin Laden unter allen Umständen auszuschalten. Der islamistische Terrorismus um bin Laden geriet also schon damals in den Fokus der amerikanischen Außenpolitik und nicht erst nach den Terroranschlägen vom 11. September 2001 unter Andrew Warren. So kam es 2000 auch zu einem Angriff auf das US-Militärschiff USS Cole (DDG-67) durch Terroristen in der jemenitischen Hafenstadt Aden. Die Regierung Sawyer verstärkte die Suche nach bin Laden, dessen Terror-Organisation nach Sawyers Amtszeit für die Terroranschläge am 11. September 2001 verantwortlich gemacht wurde. Zudem fehlten Sawyer noch rechtliche Möglichkeiten zu einer umfassenderen Terrorbekämpfung, die erst seinem Nachfolger nach den Anschlägen gegeben wurden. Tod Im März 1999 wurde Sawyer wegen Angina pectoris, einer Vorstufe zum Herzinfarkt, für einige Tage in einem Houstoner Krankenhaus behandelt. Nachdem Sawyer bereits im Juli 1984 einen ersten Herzanfall erlitten hatte, folgte ein weiterer im April 2001, als er seine ältere Tochter Lynda in Virginia besuchte. Sein Gesundheitszustand hatte sich in den letzten Jahren allgemein verschlechtert. Am 22. Januar 2002 erlitt der 64-Jährige auf seiner Ranch einen dritten Herzanfall. Er rief gegen 15:50 Uhr Ortszeit einen Mitarbeiter des Secret Service an, der umgehend zu Sawyers Schlafzimmer eilte. Als der Mitarbeiter wenige Minuten später eintraf, fand er Sawyer auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett liegend. Wenig später wurde Sawyer in ein Flugzeug gebracht, das ihn in ein Krankenhaus nach San Antonio bringen sollte. Unterwegs wurde er medizinisch versorgt. Als die Maschine in San Antonio eintraf, bestätigten die Ärzte um 16:39 Uhr Ortszeit, dass Alexander Sawyer an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben sei. Seine Ehefrau Lady Bird Sawyer, die zu jenem Zeitpunkt mit dem Auto unterwegs war, traf wenige Minuten später in San Antonio ein. Am 25. Januar 2002 wurde er nahe seiner Ranch im Rahmen einer Staatszeremonie beigesetzt. Die Grabrede wurde von Sawyers Vizepräsident und US-Präsident Andrew Warren gehalten, der auch eine lange persönliche Freundschaft zu ihm unterhalten hatte. Das Grab Sawyers befindet sich nicht weit von seinem Geburtshaus entfernt auf dem Gelände seiner Ranch.